


Kind of Stupid

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Wish Upon a Star - Disneyverse Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bastion (tangled), F/M, tangled concept art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Rapunzel insists that no dream is stupid. Bastion isn't sure he agrees.





	

“And your dream?” Rapunzel asks all of the sudden. Bastion looks behind him, thinking she must be talking about someone else, surely… but her bright green eyes are on him, her smile sweet and kind and making him feel even more awkward.

“My dream…?” He lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, Zel, really, especially when you consider my brothers’ dreams.”

“Oh, come on, Bastion! There is no stupid dream whatsoever,” Rapunzel chirps. It’s unfair she is so pretty, and that Karl had already stepped up to her. He’ll have to tell Leon to tell Karl to be kind to her. Zel is a sheltered girl, and she doesn’t deserve to have her heart broken. “Come ooooon. Tell me. Please? With a cherry on top?”

He laughs again when she bats her eyelashes towards him, giving puppies everywhere a run for their money with her wide eyes.

“Fine, fine! I’ll tell ya! Really, you are impossible,” he shakes his head, more fond than he cares to think about and then sighs, looking at the table. “My dream is… god, this is stupid. My dream is…”

“Yeeees?”

“… a farm. A goat farm,” he shrugs, feeling how he’s blushing. “Nothing too big, just enough to have a few goats, maybe grow a few crops. Somewhere that could be home.”

There’s a heavy silence after that and Bastion feels himself flushing even darker. It’s stupid, he knows it. Leon wants to be the most reknown criminal in every kingdom and Karl wants epic, magical romances and he wants to become a farmer.

He starts speaking when the silence gets too much in a soft, growly kind of voice, embarrassed and ashamed. Here he’s talking about home and a farm to a bunch of thieves and a girl who has been inside her own home all her freaking life, good job, Bastion.

“We had a farm before. We had three goats and we sold the cheese and the milk and the farm wasn’t much but it was ours. And then mom died when Karl and Leon where just kids and we had debts and we lost everything. I couldn’t take care of my brothers as I should have, and it was thanks to Leon that we survived even though he was just a kid. So once they make it into the world, I want them to have a place to fall back. A place that can always be there for them.”

“Home,” Rapunzel says. Her voice sounds soft, not really mocking and when he looks at her her eyes seem twice as huge and maybe kind of wet. Before he can start panicking - he’s useless with girls crying and oh god he made her *cry* - there’s another sniffing sound behind him. And a weird sounding hiccup. And then Günther is breaking down into a bowling sob.

Bastion feels a hand on his shoulder and he half raises his fist before he sees that the thief there has tears - and snot - rolling down his face. He looks at him and nods through his tears and pout.

“Drink’s on me, mate!”

“… thank you?”

And then he has an armful of lithe blonde girl as Rapunzel hugs his neck as hard as she can - which ends up being more than he gave her credit for.

“See?” She tells him, and Bastion tries, again, to ignore the way his heart seems to want to flipflop. “Your dream isn’t stupid at all, Bastion!”

He feels himself smiling then, softly, even daring to put a hand on Rapunzel’s tiny waist for a second.

“… yeah. I guess you’re right, Zel.”


End file.
